Surprises
by cinderella9056
Summary: What happens when the gang surprises Nick by arriving at his place unannounced and who will they find there? When they do find her they are in for a shock.


SURPRISES

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: please read and review, thank you to my beta

Sara and Nick were lounging in his bedroom, naked as the day they were born. They had been sneaking around with each other for eighteen months. No one was the wiser. They worked at the number two lab in the country and their friends were clueless.

When they started dating they agreed to keep their personal life at home so they wouldn't have to be separated at work. They weren't going to give Grissom cause to separate them, let alone his reaction to their relationship. As far as they knew nobody suspected that they were together they intended to keep it that way as long as possible.

Sara started giggling as Nick tickled her. They heard the doorbell but ignored it, they had more important things to do, like each other. The doorbell sounded again a few moments later.

"I'll go get rid of whoever it is and we can pick up where we left off." Nick said as he grabbed and put on a pair of his boxers and a tee before heading out of the room.

Sara stretched herself out on the bed, holding a strategically placed pillow. She thought about getting dressed but decided against it. It was a waste of time; Nick would just take her clothes off again.

Nick opened the door intent on getting rid of whoever was on the other side. He was surprised to find the rest of the night shift on his doorstep. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked holding the door partly closed. Catherine pushed the door open, welcoming herself I, Warrick, Greg and Grissom followed.

"We're going to a baseball game and wanted to see if you wanted to come with?" Warrick said knowing Nick couldn't pass up a chance to catch a baseball game.

"I can't guys, but thanks for asking." Nick said, anxious to get them to leave so he could get back to Sara.

"You have someone here don't you?" Warrick said. "Is she really worth missing a game?"

"I'll call Sara again; she hasn't been answering her phone. See if she wants to come too." Catherine said as she dialed the number

A phone rings in the kitchen. The trio looks at each other and Catherine shuts her phone, the ringing stops. She dials the number again and the ringing starts up again. The shocked looks on their faces is comical.

Meanwhile Sara doesn't know what's going on in the front room, she's lying in bed waiting for Nick, wishing he would hurry up and get rid of whoever was at the door.

Nick knew the cat was out of the bag. Catherine went into the kitchen and returned with Sara's purse. She opened it, checking to make sure it was really hers.

"Care to explain why Sara's purse is here, Nicky ? Where is she?"

Warrick walked down the hall towards Nick's bedroom and Nick stepped in front of him. "No Rick, you can't go in there!"

"Why not?" Warrick already knew the answer to that.

Greg slipped by them and opened the door before Nick could stop him. "Sara's naked." He was shocked.

"Close the damn door Greg!" Sara yelled as he closed the door.

Nick grabbed Greg by the collar. "Don't you ever do that again. You'll be lucky if Sara doesn't ring your neck for that." He let him go. "'I'll be right back."

Nick entered his room and found Sara getting dressed.

"I guess the jig is up." Sara sounded a little worried.

"We couldn't hide it forever. They were bound to find out eventually. I'm not mad they found out, I'd say it was about time actually. I love you Sara. I'm tired of sneaking around to be with you. Now that they know I'd like to ask you to move in with me. You hardly spend the night at your apartment, you're always here. I want you here. What do you say?"

"You know how hard it is for me to say, but you know I do love you. Don't ever doubt that. I love you Nick. I have, for a long time. I've been happier these last eighteen months than I've ever been in my life. And yes, I would love to move in."

They shared a smile.

"Now that that's settled we have to go deal with Greg."

"Uh, there's more than Greg out there, uh, Gris, Catherine and Rick are here too."

"What!" Sara was momentarily shocked but took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go. Get this over with." Nick took her hand and headed out to the others.

After Nick had left the others, the shocked trio had discussed their new find. Catherine spoke up first, "Did anyone know about this?"

"No Cath, I don't think anyone knew. I sure didn't and I'm Nick's best friend. You'd think he would have told me." The hurt was evident in Warrick's voice.

"I didn't know either Catherine." Grissom said, hoping this was just a fling that they weren't serious. He didn't want to lose Sara. He hadn't made a move on Sara because he was afraid to. He thought he wouldn't be enough for her. He never had a chance to prove he could be.

"Greg, did you know?" Catherine asked. "Earth to Greg." She said after not getting an answer.

"Sara was naked in there." Greg said. He saw Sara. Naked. Nick was in there with a naked Sara. "Nick is so lucky."

"Well that answers that question. So no one knew. I wonder how long this has been going on." Catherine replied.

"It couldn't be very long, otherwise we'd have noticed." Warrick told her, confidant he was right. They couldn't have hidden this very long. He glanced over at Grissom and could tell that the man didn't like this at all. Everybody always said that Sara was off limits because of Grissom. Guess Nick didn't get that memo.

The bedroom door opening broke their conversation up. They noticed Nick and Sara were holding hands.

Sara turned to Greg "If you ever do that again I will make you permanently female. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting to find you in there!"

"Speaking of you being naked in Nick's bedroom, how long have you been together?" Catherine asked the question everyone wanted the answer to. "And why didn't you tell me?" The two women had been steadily growing close recently.

Nick began, "We've been together for eighteen months."

"Eighteen months! And this is the first we're hearing about it. Why?" Warrick interrupted.

Sara offered a smile "We wanted to keep our personal life private from work. We didn't want Grissom to split us up. We are good together and we work great together and we didn't want Grissom to call our professionalism into question. When we first started seeing each other we agreed not to say anything, then it just got easier to remain quiet about it. We wanted something that was just ours without pressure from anyone while we figured out what we were doing."

"What are you doing Sara? Is this serious? Don't you think that you can be together around your friends and have a life together, or are you just another of Nick's flings?" Grissom asked, hurt that they had been together so long, Eighteen months meant chances of this just being a fling rather slim, but he needed Sara to realize that she didn't belong with Nick. He would do whatever it took to make her see that.

Sara took a hold of Nick's arm because she knew Grissom's words angered him.

"Grissom you may not like the fact that I'm with Nick but I would not change that for _anything_ or _anyone_ in the world. I love Nick and he loves me. He makes me happy, happier than I've ever been in my entire life. I'm moving in too. I would _not_ change how this worked out for anything. I'm with him. As for why we didn't tell you, I really didn't think it was any of _your_ business since it wasn't affecting our work. I don't need your approval to be with Nick. This is what I want and if I hear you say something like that about him again I will mop the floor with you, are we clear?"

"But I, Sara, I thought you loved me?"

"I did, once. I got tired of the way you treated me and I realized I didn't love you anymore. I admired you. What I have with Nick is real, I really do love him that's not going to go away, _ever_. I'm with Nick and I'm staying. Moving in is just a formality."

Grissom nodded. He knew she was right, he was too afraid to do anything about his feelings. She had Nick now. "I'll be in the car." He walked out the door.

"I'll talk to him. Everything will be fine. I'm happy for you guys! Expect a full inquisition later though! Let's go boys, baseball waits for no one." Catherine ushered Warrick and Greg out the door, offering a wave over her shoulder to Nick and Sara.

"That went well." Sara knew the 'not' was apparent. She was sorry that she obviously hurt Grissom, she never meant to, but she couldn't wait around for a man that would never have gotten his head out from under the microscope.

Let me know what you think in a review! I will be updating Sara's Secrets I have not forgotten about it. If you would like to give me your input on how you want the story to play out, your opinion would be most welcome.


End file.
